Breath (Original): Episode 1
Hello. I'm Skyblack Graymane. I'm a newcomer to Ponyville. That's all you must know for now. When I arrived at Ponyville, I didn't expect such happiness. I'm not even somekind of super-star or something, but, I didn't expect parties, cake and confetti. I felt like I was in a foal's birthday party. Anyway. Three days since entering Ponyville, right? I decided to try to stop being such a loner. I was initiating a new life, and it was a good opportunity to make some new friends... So I decided to stop being a loner, and there I go into the streets of Ponyville. My idea was to actually befriends the Elements of Harmony. Since they're so famous and they're know for "friendship", they could be a good start. I decided to start with this one called Pinkie Pie. I had heard she lived in a baking store made of sweets. Didn't take long for me to find it... "Oh hello, Mister! Can I help you?" The storeclerk asks. Her name was Mrs. Cakes, as her badge said... I didn't say anything. It was a stranger to me and for some reason I couldn't move my mouth... "Wait...Oh, you're the new stallion, correct?" I nodded. "Oh, welcome, welcome! Are you interested in something?" I didn't open my mouth... "Uuh...Anything wrong?" I shook my head. "Hmm...Are you a mute?" I shrugged. "Well...You know how to point right? Well, point into which of these sweets you'd like!" Just when she finished her phrase, I saw Pinkie behind her, I pointed to her. Mrs. Cake turned around... "You...want Pinkie?" "Wha-OH!" Pinkie turns around and in exclamates in my presence, and she comes jumping to me, "YOU'RE THE GUY FROM THE PARTY!" Somepony should lay off the coffee... I nodded to her... "COOL! ANYWAY, DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? BECAUSE I'M HERE TO HELP, BECAUSE I LOVE HELPING!" She giggled... "I...I think he's mute, Pinkie..." "WHA-WHA-WHAT?! I SWEAR I SAW HIM TALKING THREE DAYS AGO!" I shrugged. "Maybe you confused him with somepony else..." "I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" I was start to think going there was a bad idea... "Well, well, mute guy..." I didn't even notice she calmed her voice...She walks to me and I let out a chuckle, nervous..."WOULD YOU LIKE A CUPCAKE?!" Celestia knows where she pulled that from... I shook my head... "OH, COME ON, IT'S DELICIOUS!" I shook it again and took a step backwards...And then, she just shoves the thing in my mouth... I chewed and...It actually tasted pretty good! So good that I passed out... --- Now, where am I? I could feel my hooves tied to a chair... Darkness surrounds me as I hear a giggle... I wasn't half awaken and I was already creeped the hell out...I hoped it was all a joke... A light turns on from above me, almost blinding me... I quickly look around, the light didn't help me that much, but I could see atleast eight hoofs from me... Suddenly, I see a pink mare, coming at me with a knife in her mouth, and a freaky smile on her face... I let out a nervous chuckle...a chuckle of fear... I started struggling, shaking, doing whatever I could to get those ropes out of my legs and hooves... But, it was too late, I could feel her breath in my forehead already... But...I noticed my back leg was free... "You look deli-OW!" I kick her off me, my right hoof was also free, I freed myself and I see her coming again, with an angry look on her face... She was coming quickly, I lined up a punch right in her face...Now the deal is get out of there... I see a door... I run and try to open it, no success, that's when I feel something stab me in the back of my shoulder, I scream in pain, I look over my back, she's there and there's a knife in my shoulder, what do I do? Suddenly, she kicks me into the door, it breaks and fall, but it caused the knife go deep in my shoulder, limping, I try running away, I take the left path, it took me to somekind of living room... It smelled like somepony was slaughtering goats in there... But, it was worse...There was a dead stallion behind the couch, in a corner with his chest opened...He was orange and had a blue mane... I wasn't the only one... I notice I left a blood trail, she was going to find me if I didn't get out of there... I start pulling the knife off of my shoulder, the pain was terrible, but, I could get it out... And, when I peeked out, guess who was there... "You only made things worse for yourself... She said angrily...Now your death shall be just like that guy behind you, slow and painful!" I was angry and scared at the same time...I was on my hind legs, hiding the knife...I decide to risk it... I tried to stab her in the head...But she held my hoof in the air...I felt like the time stop just so I can analyze what was happening... Wow, bullet time without bullets... Well, there was a very pissed off mare in front of me, I just messed up pretty badly by letting her hold my hoof in the air, but...What about my other hoof? I let the knife fall, and with my other hoof...I grab it...And stab that bitch right in her heart... I quickly pulled the knife out and stabbed her in the middle and the right side of the chest, leaving her there to bleed out and die... I look at her dying body and then at the other dead body over there, and then at my hooves... My eyes went wide...I killed a pony... --- "She deserved it...That little...bitch!" I think as I stare into the burning corpse of the stallion and Pinkie in the campfire... That day was unforgottable...Now, I had to move... I went past the cell I was in and continued straight... I found a stairwell that led up to a door, and I found myself in Pinkie's room... So she had a trapdoor that led to her own private torture room? I tried to exit the bedroom...The door was sealed shut... Well, I had no option but dive out of the window...I could see a dumpster below that could save me from breaking my legs... Honestly, I didn't think twice... I jumped out, landed on the dumpster and it's trash bags, and then, it was just running, with hundreds of confused ponies looking at me... I dove into the bushes outside of town, and dissapeared, hoping nopony would come after me... Ponyville was now a place to forget... Episode 2. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Original